1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention are related to the field of electronic devices, and in particular, to communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A broadband wireless access (BWA) system provides a point-to-multipoint communication system in a communications network. BWA systems typically use microwave and millimeter wave technology to transmit communication signals from a wireless base station to one or more subscriber stations. A BWA system may transmit various types of digital signals including video, voice, television, Internet and other data signals. In one configuration, the BWA system may transmit data received at a fixed rate from one or more communications links, such as from T1, E1 and J1 lines. One such BWA system is defined by Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.16, An Interface for Fixed Broadband Wireless Access Systems, revised Oct. 1, 2004.